


They'll Fix Him

by tr4shm0uthc0r3



Series: Power and Control [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crying TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kidnapping, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Narcotics, Non-Consensual Drug Use, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), all of this is platonic dont hurt me pls, not in a sexual way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr4shm0uthc0r3/pseuds/tr4shm0uthc0r3
Summary: Tubbo is across the street from them.He’s staring at the way Tommy is barely managing to walk, leaning his entire weight on Dream.But somehow,Tommy looks happy.Happy to be next to the man who's tortured him until he was convinced his friends, his best fucking friend would hurt him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Power and Control [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062713
Comments: 22
Kudos: 438





	They'll Fix Him

**Author's Note:**

> please read the previous two parts to this! i accidentally convinced myself to write a whole story thing  
> all of the things happening in the SMP are ROLEPLAY  
> this is also very so very far off from canon  
> uh  
> thank u for reading  
> i luv ur comments  
> THIS ISNT A SHIPPY THING  
> IT KINDA SEEMS LIKE IT BUT THIS IS OFTEN HOW MANIPULATIVE FRIENDSHIPS LIKE THE ONE IM WRITING LOOKS  
> ALL OF IT IS JUST DREAM IN THE FIC BEING CREEPY AND TOMMY BEING CONDITIONED TO THINK HES PERFECT

Tommys been trapped with Dream for a year now.

He doesn’t think of it as being trapped, but that’s what it is.

Every month or so, Dream abandons him for a week, maybe two.

He doesn’t know what he's done to deserve it but he knows,  _ he knows  _ it’s __ because he's messed up somehow, that’s why Dream leaves him.

Dream always comes back to an even weaker Tommy.

Sure, feeding him regularly while he's there helps but,

Tommy doesn’t  _ eat _ while he's gone and it makes things worse.

But it's good that he doesn’t eat,

It means he prioritizes Dream over basic needs.

It’s a miracle that he’s still alive.

Right before Dream leaves this time, he turns around to smile at Tommy,

He abandoned the mask a while ago.

He didn’t want anyone tricking Tommy and losing his anonymity is worth it to keep his Tommy around.

_ Do you want to come to L’manburg this time? _

Tommy stares at Dream in confusion,

_ Come to L’manburg? _

_ Why would I want that? _

He’s still whispering.

A year with Dream has nearly made him lose his voice.

He usually just listens to Dream and that’s better than Tommys stupid words anyways.

Back to the point,

_ Why would I want to go there? _

_ I'd rather stay at home with you. _

Dream smiles softly down at Tommy, so proud of how far he's gotten and how broken Tommy is.

_ Well, _

_ I can always leave you here. _

_ Although, this will be a longer trip, _

_ I didn’t think you'd want me to leave. _

He turns, hand on the doorknob.

Tommy grabs him as he's leaving;

Latches onto the back of his hoodie.

_ Please let me come with you. _

He nearly cries asking _. _

He hates being alone,

He hates how unsafe he is.

_ Of course _ _ Tommy. _

_ Cmon, _

_ I have stuff packed for you. _

_ I'll keep you safe from the people there. _

Dream pats Tommys head, still smiling down at the boy.

_ Can you stand for me? _

_ Ill carry you the rest of the way if you need it. _

Tommy shakes his head frantically.

If he's going back to L’manburg,

He wants to be standing.

He doesn’t want to let the people there know how terrifying his experience with them had been.

_ I’ll walk. _

Another raspy whisper from him,

_ Can I lean on you? _

As Tommy stands, his knees give out.

But Dream is there to catch him.

Just like always.

Dream wouldn’t let him get hurt.

L’manburg will be fine as long as he stays near Dream.

It’ll be fine.

Dream laughs quietly at the show of weakness.

_ Cmon Toms, _

_ I'll help you. _

They leave their home, heading to their portal.

Tommys latest memory of being through one was when Tubbo kidnapped him.

He doesn’t like that thought,

He can't breathe if he thinks about it too long.

He clings to Dream, not wanting or able to move further.

_ Dream? _

_ Can you carry me? _

_ Just for this part. _

_ Please. _

He’s glad to see Tommys response to the portal,

He was certain Tommy wouldn’t try and go through without him.

But now,

Even if someone gets through to Tommy,

He won't be able to go through without flashbacks.

_ Of course _ _ Tommy, _

_ I'll help you. _

He picks up Tommy, cradling the ever-small boy in one arm.

Tommy leans into him.

He likes the comfort Dream gives him,

It helps with the panic of going through that portal.

It doesn’t help when he arrives in L’manburg.

If anything, being held makes it all so much worse.

It reminds him of Tubbo dragging him here.

He’s twisting in Dreams arms, beating his chest to get away,

_ Please let me down I can't breathe Dream please it’s making it worse please Dream let me down. _

Dream is angry for a split second.

What is Tommy  _ thinking,  _ hitting him like that.

And then he realizes this is good,

Just like the portal,

Tommy wouldn’t be able to come back without panicking.

_ Tommy, calm down. _

_ I'll let you down right now. _

_ Make sure to stay near me, we don’t need another round like the last time. _

Tommy is set on his feet, face buried in Dreams side,

He’s still just a boy.

He can't see the twisted grin on Dreams face.

They're just wandering,

Not much is happening but Tommy also hasn’t seen anyone.

Which is.

Strange.

Theres always people in L’manburg,

It’s unsettling to be there alone and it feels dangerous so Tommy turns and hides his face in Dreams hoodie again.

It's safe if he’s near Dream.

_ Hey? _

_ Dream? _

Dream purposefully ignores him.

He wants Tommy to feel small, smaller than usual,

He isn’t allowed to feel strong.

As confident he is about Tommy being his, he has to make sure he keeps reinforcing it.

Especially here, where if he steps away for a moment,

Anyone could come and hurt Tommy.

Or even worse,

Turn him against Dream.

But that won't happen.

Tommy is far too broken for that.

Tommy slowly loosens up, peering into the windows of every shop they pass,

_ Dream? Can we go in there?  _ he's even quieter than usual.

It’s a clothing shop.

He saw a hoodie like Dreams,

That’d help him when Dream leaves.

Dream agrees, of course, he’ll let Tommy have almost anything he asks for.

_ What do you want Toms? _

_ I'll get anything you want, _

_ This trip will be fun for you, just stay near me. _

_ Okay? _

Tommy nods eagerly, he wouldn’t leave Dreams side even if he was allowed to.

Dream is everything to him.

_ Can I get a hoodie like yours? _

_ I think it'd be nice? _

He sounds uncertain.

The confidence he’d had over a year ago is long gone.

He’s staring up at Dream, smiling, still clinging to his hand, still pressed against him.

He grins even wider as Dream messes with his hair.

_ I'll get it for you. _

_ Want anything else? _

Tommy hates the idea of asking for too much.

But his clothes are far too big and he can't wear anything of Dreams without absolutely drowning in the fabric.

And Dream said he’d get anything he wanted.

_ Can I get smaller clothes? _

_ Please? _

_ You don’t have to, obviously, I'm sorry for asking. _

He regrets asking the second the words leave his mouth; he's always hated asking for help.

But Dream is still smiling, still petting his hair so,

He couldn’t have messed up that bad.

_ You're okay Tommy, _

_ I told you to ask. _

_ Do you want things similar to what you have now? _

Tommy is eager again, nodding bouncily after having Dream confirm that he didn’t mess up, that he's perfectly fine, it lets him go back to being happy.

Dream likes it when he's happy,

He’s too suffocating when he's sad.

Dreams okay with that too but,

Being happy is better.

They pop into the shop together,

Tommy trails after Dream like a lost child.

Nothing new honestly.

At least he's happy.

Right?

They pick out new clothes for Tommy.

New shoes and everything.

Tommy refuses to try anything on and Dream doesn’t push him on it.

He knows it's because of how unsafe L’manburg already is and how it would feel for Tommy to be so vulnerable here of all places.

They don’t forget the hoodie.

They get him three.

All identical to the one Dream wears.

Not even sized for tommy, they get Dreams size.

Dream thinks it'll help Tommy.

Not enough that he could get less attached,

But enough to make sure that he doesn’t have to rebuild the boy every time he comes home.

It’s exhausting,

Worth it, but exhausting.

Tommy puts one on immediately, temporarily letting go of Dream and moving a few feet away, not even thinking about it.

They both panic when Tommy moves out of Dreams immediate reach.

Dream reaches out for him,

Tommy starts shaking.

It was a terrible idea to move away, Dream is convinced everyone in L’manburg will try to steal and fix his broken little toy and Tommy,

Tommy is scared to be alone.

Tommy is scared of being kidnapped again.

He tugs the hoodie on quickly before reattaching himself to Dream, calming instantly.

Dream hugs him closer,

He hasn’t lost his toy.

It'd be no fun to try and break someone new and even less to try and steal Tommy back.

Tommy strays just a bit too far, Dream grabs him to make him stop.

_ Don’t go too far _

_ You know they’ll hurt you if you leave me _

Tommy pales at that.

He hates the idea of being dragged from Dream again,

He stays right next to him.

Things are calm and fine again.

Until someone shows up.

Tubbo is across the street from them.

He’s staring at the way Tommy is barely managing to walk, leaning his entire weight on Dream.

But somehow,

Tommy looks happy.

Happy to be next to the man who's tortured him until he was convinced his friends, his  _ best fucking friend  _ would hurt him.

_ Tommy, _

He’s shouting from across the street,

_ Tommy come over here. _

_ Dream, you too, _

_ Ranboo and Quackity missed you. _

Tommys shaking, glancing between Dream and his former friend who is still across the street.

Dream looks tense but then he relaxes,

And he smiles,

And he looks down at Tommy.

_ Tommy, we’re going to go say hi. _

_ We’re here, we should visit. _

He makes sure to talk loud enough for Tubbo to hear,

It's too loud for Tommy, it makes him flinch away.

But then he nods because he doesn’t want to argue.

Dream leans down towards Tommy.

_ I won't leave him alone with you,  _ he whispers,

_ Just stay near me and they won't even touch you unless you completely want it. _

Tommy releases a shaky breath, forcing a smile at Tubbo, who's still across the street, who's still staring at him and Dream, undoubtedly wondering what the hell Dream just whispered to him.

He waves at Tubbo meekly.

Tubbos face lights up.

_ He’s okay with me, _

_ Trying to save him didn’t mess it up. _

He waves back excitedly,

_ TOMMY, DREAM CMON, _

_ THEYRE ALREADY AT MY HOUSE. _

Tommy stays pressed against Dream as they get closer to Tubbo.

He doesn’t like this at all.

Tubbo reaches out to him, grinning,

_ Cmon Tommy, let's go. _

Tommy glances at Dream to make sure it's okay before taking his hand.

Tubbo drags them along, babbling about who knows what.

He’s just so excited to have Tommy back, to have another chance to save him.

They're going to save Tommy.

Even if it takes years,

They’ll bring in Techno if they have to, regardless of Tubbos issues with him.

They’ll save him.

Tommy is still shaking.

But Dream is keeping him safe.

He clings harder to Dreams hand.

He’s going to be okay and he’s not going to be separated from Dream.

When they get to Tubbos house, Tommy is nearly in tears,

He’s overwhelmed from Tubbos never-ending flow of words and the idea of interacting with more people.

At least Ranboo and Quackity hadn’t tried to hurt him?

They hadn’t kidnapped him like Tubbo did.

He’s okay with them.

That’s the wrong phrasing,

He’s  _ more  _ okay with them.

They walk in and immediately, Tommy is rushed at by Ranboo,

He’s apologizing.

_ Hey Toms, I'm sorry dude, they didn’t tell me what happened, I would've let you go back if I’d known. _

He sounds genuinely upset about what Tubbo and Quackity did to him,

Tommy relaxes.

Ranboo knows what he did wrong which means Quackity and Tubbo do as well.

They both apologize.

Not the way Ranboo did,

But they apologize.

Tommy can tell Dream has also relaxed after they all apologize.

They sounded sincere.

Dream will trust them as well as he can.

Admittedly, that means nearly nothing.

But still.

They spend the rest of the afternoon at Tubbos,

Things are going well.

Tommys been laughing quietly with his friends, paying far less attention to Dream than he normally would.

Dream doesn’t appreciate that.

He whispers to Tommy,

_ They're lying to us still, you know that, right? _

_ They didn’t mean their apologies. _

Tears well up in Tommys eyes.

Dream is right.

Tubbo notices the difference in Tommys demeanor but says nothing.

It'll have to wait.

They keep Tommy and Dream over for dinner, insisting it'll be fun.

Tommy desperately wants to stay, even after being told that they’re lying, so Dream decides to let them both stay for a bit longer.

He’s right there, nothing will go wrong with Tommy.

Eventually however, Dream leaves for the bathroom.

He’s let his guard down,

He’s left Tommy alone.

Tommy is panicking but he’s keeping it hidden because he doesn’t want to seem weak in front of his old friends.

Tubbo offers him water,

He takes it.

He’s passed out in seconds.

He wakes up in the dark.

He’s tied down.

He doesn’t know where he is.

But he knows he's alone, he knows he's not safe, he knows Dream isn’t there and he’s crying because Dream isn’t there and he’s been pulled away from the only person who cares,  _ again. _

He can't breathe.

He can't breathe, why does this keep happening.

He trusted Tubbo.

That was a mistake.

He’s stuck there for a while,

He doesn't know how long but he knows no one visits.

Until they do.

Tubbo comes by to say hello to the poor, weak, tied down, mess of a boy.

He only stopped crying out of dehydration.

_ Hey Tommy,  _ he says,

_ We got you away from Dream. _

_ For certain this time. _

_ He'll never find us here; you'll be safe with all of us. _

_ Far safer than you ever were with Dream. _

Tommys mind can't handle the idea of never being with Dream again.

He closes off,

He detaches himself from the world,

He will stay safe in his head until he can be sure that he’s with Dream because surely dream will find him, right?

Dream will find him.

He clings to that thought and erases the rest.

Tubbo panics when Tommy shuts down.

He’s very obviously still alive,

But his eyes are dead and he won't respond to anything.

He just stares blankly at Tubbo.

A few days pass and Tommy is still out of it. 

Awake, but not there.

So, they knock him out again.

And they move him,

Carefully, of course.

Very carefully.

Dream can't find them.

Tubbo and Quackity and Ranboo take Tommy to his dad and his brother.

To Phil and Techno.

Maybe they can fix him. 

Techno rages when he sees Tommys state.

_ You tied him up, _

_ You tied up a broken boy who quite clearly poses no threat to you. _

Tubbo is terrified,

He just wanted to keep his friend from running back into an unsafe situation.

Sure, maybe tying him up wasn't the greatest idea but,

_ What other option did I have Techno? _

Phil reacts badly too but he holds it together.

_ Tubbo let him go, _

_ He’s drugged out of his mind. _

_ We’ll keep him here until he’s back to normal. _

_ Or as close as we can get. _

Tubbo is relieved.

_ We can come visit him, right? _

_ He’s going to need more than you two to fix him. _

Ranboo agrees with Tubbo.

_ Yeah, _

_ We can come help you guys. _

_ Dream destroyed him, _

_ You can't fix that all on your own. _

Phil and Techno do not want their help.

But they allow it,

Tommy will need his friends.

A few days pass before Tommy wakes up again.

He’s skinny to the point of near death and they measured the drugs against how he used to be built.

They nearly killed him.

But Tommy survives,

He can’t die like this.

He’s awake.

And he's surrounded by Techno and Phil and Ranboo and Quackity and,

Tubbo.

Tubbo is right there.

Tubbo is there and he’s going to hurt him and everyone else is going to hurt him because  _ Dream is the only one who cares and where is Dream and why isn't he with Dream what happened, _

It all comes back to him.

He was kidnapped again.

His mind still can't handle it.

He shuts everything out once more.

He goes back to hiding inside his own head, shutting everything but the hope for Dream coming to save him, out.

Techno grits his teeth to hold back tears as they see Tommys eyes go blank.

Everyone can tell he's not there, not really, anymore.

And none of them know how to pull him back out.


End file.
